Le mensonge ne te va pas au teint
by Ishandra
Summary: Evergreen ne veut pas croire que ce qu' Elfman lui a déclaré. Alors afin de ce protéger des dire du mage de Take over elle va se créer un mur de mensonges indestructible, à moins que...


_« C'est la vérité, parole d'homme... » Ce fut ces quelques mots qu'Elfman prononça à la fée qui lui faisait face. Il avait pris quelques mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme, jouant avec, les laissant donc glisser entre ses doigts._

Evergreen secoua la tête, essayant d'oublier cette scène qui se jouait inlassablement dans sa tête. Elle avait même encore la sensation des mains de ce géant dans ses boucles châtaines. « Parole d'homme, la bonne blague... » Soupira la jeune femme apparemment contrariée. Elle s'était enfuie de la guilde, marchant d'un pas énervé. On sentait la fureur émanée d'elle, mais pour qui se prenait-il ? On ne mentait jamais à Evergreen, jamais ! Et cet idiot ne faisait sûrement pas partie des exceptions. Elle sillonna les rues de Magnolia, laissant son cerveau en pilote automatique. De toute façon, ses jambes l'emmèneraient quelque part où elle serait loin de la guilde, et surtout loin d'Elfman Strauss.

Selon elle, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était un tissu de mensonges qu'il avait emballé dans un papier cadeau. Il avait rendu la chose tellement attractive qu'Evergreen n'aurait jamais pensé que cette magnifique boîte de la vérité était juste une petite bombe à retardement, contenant toute la malhonnêteté de ses paroles d'homme. Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas cru ça de lui. Comment avait-il osé jouer d'elle ? Et dire que toutes ces questions affluaient une à une dans sa tête, lui donnant le tournis. Elle s'éloigna du centre et chercha un banc pour s'asseoir. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et lui seul en était le responsable.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Evergreen ne remarqua pas la présence imposante du mage qui venait de s'installer juste à côté d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit une voix rauque et puissante prononcer un « Ever » déchirant alors le silence qui s'était installé, que la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu se tourna et se trouva face à un monstre. Un homme possédant une carrure anormalement musclée. Son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, elle le repoussa s'éloignant légèrement de lui, tout en lui assénant un coup d'éventail. « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Ever ! » Elle continua son manège à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, elle le frappait. Un moyen facile, efficace et rapide pour déverser sa frustration et sa colère.

« Répond à cette question » prononça Elfman après avoir réussi à arrêter les coups de son interlocutrice. La phrase resta en suspend pendant un moment qui semblait être une éternité. « Tu ne vois vraiment rien entre nous ? » Demanda l'argentin d'une voix ferme « et soit honnête...c'est ça être un homme, un vrai». Termina-t-il tapant son point contre sa poitrine à l'emplacement de son cœur.

La jeune femme grinça des dents en entendant la dernière réplique de son ex partenaire de l'examen de rang S. « Primo, je ne suis pas un homme ! Quand vas-tu intégrer cela ? » Elle alla encore le frappé, mais finalement se retint. Du bout de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés, elle remonta ses lunettes le long de son nez « secundo, non, je ne vois rien entre nous » et voilà un premier mensonge « et puis il n'y a jamais eu question de nous ! » Un deuxième mensonge. « De plus, je suis mieux quand tu es loin de moi ! » et encore un mensonge. Evergreen continua à lancer des inepties plus grosses les unes des autres, plus elle ouvrait la bouche plus elle s'enfonçait dans cette mer de menterie. Elle s'interdisait de dire une seule fois la vérité, s'il lui mentait pourquoi serait-elle honnête avec lui ? Cependant à ce train-là, elle serait complètement engloutie par les abysses de la fausseté et si elle continuait comme ça. Même Elfman ne serait pas capable de la récupérer.

D'ailleurs, Evergreen fut coupée dans ses nombreuses excuses lorsqu'elle entendit un, « c'est vrai ces mensonges ? » Prononcé par l'homme de la guilde, la fée pouvait lire dans la voix de celui-ci une pointe d'énervement.

« Oui » répondit-elle pleine de confiance, elle réalisa peu de temps après le sens de cette question piège « Enfin, je veux dire non, enfin oui... Argh et depuis quand as-tu un cerveau ?» s'énerva Evergreen. Finalement, à bout de patience, elle se leva et regarda Elfman droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait lui être redevable de porter encore ses lunettes, car il n'aurait pas survécu à un tel regard. Elle s'en alla sans demander son reste, laissant l'argentin seul avec comme simple compagnie un banc.

La seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu décida de retourner chez elle, dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec les -garçons-. Il ne lui fallut pas trop de temps pour arriver là-bas, une fois devant la porte, elle sortit ses clefs, les mit dans la serrure et ouvrit l'accès à son humble demeure. Épuisée, elle retira ses talons de 10 centimètres de haut et les posa dans un coin. La jeune femme monta au second étage rentra dans la salle de bains, elle prit une aspirine qu'elle déposa dans un verre avant de remplir d'eau. Le comprimé se mit à fondre directement lorsqu'il y eut les premiers contacts avec le liquide. Elle prit son verre et elle rentra dans sa chambre. Elle but la mixture médicamenteuse, et puis elle se coucha dans son lit. Evergreen enleva ses lunettes et les mit sur la commode juste à côté de son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier ses soucis, oublier cet imbécile de Strauss, cet idiot machiste, qui a un corps de rêve et qui a cet adorable regard innoc... NON STOP. La fée fronça les sourcils, non-non et non, on arrête directement les fantasmes sur lui. De toute façon, il est... Il est...

« FABULEUX » s'exclama une voix masculine, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir un ricanement. Bixlow était rentré comme ça dans sa chambre, sans toqué. Evergreen ouvrit les yeux et se mit en position assise, l'énervement se lisait dans le regard de la jeune femme.

En réalité, le marionnettiste le remarqua que lorsque son équipière enfila ses lunettes et qu'elle le dévisagea méchamment. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bixl... » Elle s'arrêta en remarquant la présence d'un Fried très sérieux et un Laxus avec les bras croisés et de mauvaise humeur. « Je peux savoir ce qui vous regroupe ici, dans **ma chambre** ? » Elle accentua les deux derniers mots de sa phrase.

« J'entends déjà les cloches sonnées ! À quand le mariage ? » Demanda Bixlow enjoué, ignorant la question d'Evergreen. « J'espère que vous vous protégez ! » Ajouta suspicieusement le mage de rune. « Si Elfman te met enceinte ou te brise le cœur, il ne verra plus jamais la lumière du jour» Termina le dragon slayer de foudre.

« STOP STOP STOP ! » S'exclama Ever quittant son lit pour faire face à ses équipiers. « Il n'y aura pas de mariage parce qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. » Elle soupira un peu et puis mit ses mains sur sa taille. Elle les toisait du regard, tout en levant un sourcil « Et ne me dites pas que vous avez cru à son mensonge ! » La jeune femme ne laissa pas de temps au trio d'homme de lui répondre qu'elle les poussa hors de sa chambre, claqua et ferma sa porte.

Ils étaient incroyables, comment pouvaient-ils croire à de telles choses venant de monsieur Strauss. Elle retourna se coucher sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Demain serait un autre jour, un jour où elle aura oublié l'humiliation publique qu'elle a vécue.

_Evergreen s'était retrouvée dans les bras du mage de transformation, elle voulut le repousser, mais n'avait pas le courage. Son interlocuteur la regarda d'un air bizarre, selon elle. Quelques-unes de ses boucles s'étaient retrouvées dans les mains du géant et celui-ci semblait s'amuser avec. Tout ce que la jeune femme attendait, c'était qu'il parle afin de briser le silence entre eux. Sa prière fut entendue, car Elfman ouvra la bouche. D'une voix forte, claire et sérieuse, il prononça un « Je t'aime Ever »_

_La fée avait la sensation qu'il faisait chaud d'un coup, l'ambiance était oppressante, l'empêchant de respirer et le peu d'air qu'elle arriva à inhaler semblait lui brûler les poumons. La pièce tournait autour d'elle, mais cela ne lui empêcha pas de remarquer que toute la guilde les regardait, retenant leur souffle. Ne souhaitant apparemment pas raté une seule miette du spectacle. Evergreen continuait à regarder le jeune Strauss dans les yeux. « C'est la vérité, parole d'homme... » C'était la parole de trop... Elle plaqua ses deux mains contre son torse et le repoussa violemment, elle quitta la guilde sans demander son reste._

_Comment pouvait, il lui mentir comme ça, dire qu'il l'aimait... Alors qu'il ne savait rien de l'amour, il avaot juste dit ça par pitié. Et puis qui pourrait aimer une fille comme elle ? Evergreen le monstre qui change les gens en pierre ! Non Elfman ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il lui avait juste menti. En plus, elle ne l'aimait pas. Donc cela n'aurait pas dû la déranger qu'il lui mente, et pourtant, elle sentait une douleur intérieure qu'elle n'arrivait pas à placer, et puis elle se trahissait elle-même avec sa réaction de lâche ! Elle venait de s'enfuir devant les yeux de toute la guilde._

_Evergreen, tu es vraiment pathétique !_

Le réveil fut difficile pour la mage au regard si particulier. Sa nuit avait été troublée par de nombreux cauchemars qui en réalité ne faisaient que lui montrer la réalité. Elle quitta son lit, prit une simple douche, enfila sa robe habituelle et descendit les escaliers pour retrouver une cuisine vide. Personne à la maison, sûrement que ses équipiers étaient déjà partis vers la guilde. Pourtant, il devait être tôt, non ?

Evergreen tourna la tête et fut surprise de voir que sur l'horloge de la cuisine, il était marqué 14h21. Elle regarda plusieurs fois les aiguilles pour voir si elles ne s'étaient pas arrêtées. Elle n'avait quand même pas dormi aussi longtemps ? Après la nuit qu'elle avait passée, c'était impossible. Complètement troublée, la fée enfila ses talons et se dirigea droit vers la guilde. Elle était convaincue que Bixlow s'était encore amusée avec l'horloge de la cuisine pour l'ennuyer. Elle soupira et leva les yeux aux ciels. « Je vous jure celui-là ! » Pensa-t-elle en elle-même.

Le temps ne semblait pas clément aujourd'hui, elle frissonna à plusieurs reprises. Le vent était froid et agressif et des nuages gris couvrait le ciel, les rayons du soleil semblaient avoir du mal à braver ce mur si terne en couleur. L'ambiance en devenait maussade et Evergreen accéléra le pas vers la guilde. Une fois arrivée au bâtiment, elle ouvrit les grandes portes et repéra directement son équipe d'-homme- assit à leur place habituel. Elle se dirigea vers eux prête à étrangler le marionnettiste.

Malheureusement pour elle, un obstacle la bloqua l'empêchant de continuer. Elle leva la tête pour voir qui était encore la personne qui l'empêchait de tuer Bixlow. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de voir le mage de transformation devant elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle tombe sur lui maintenant, elle le toisa donc du regard.

Les deux mages se faisaient face, ils ne se disaient rien, mais toute la guilde pouvait ressentir cette ambiance électrique dans l'air. Evergreen se demanda d'ailleurs si Laxus ne faisait pas joujou avec ses pouvoirs… À bout de patience et surtout parce que les sentiments de la fée remontaient par vague, en voyant le Strauss, elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit pour la seconde fois devant les yeux ébahis des mages curieux de connaître la suite de l'histoire.

« Il a fait fuir notre belle au bois dormant » plaisanta Bixlow. Elfman lui se tourna vers l'équipe de son ancienne équipière. D'un côté, il voyait un mage amusé qui tirait la langue, un autre qui sembla très sérieux et un autre dont des petits éclairs s'échappèrent tout en faisant craquer ses poings. L'argentin déglutit, mal à l'aise par ses trois présences si oppressantes. Le mage de transformation quitta la guilde à la recherche de sa fée et aussi pour échapper au dragon slayer de foudre.

De son côté Evergreen se retrouva de nouveau comme la veille, elle sillonnait les rues de magnolia, décidant de faire un détour par le parc. Elle se maudissait d'avoir prouvé encore à tout le monde que la Grande Evergreen était une lâche ! « Titania va s'en délecter » Pensa-t-elle. Trop prise dans ce méli-mélo de pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui la suivait. Ce n'est lorsqu'une main puissante la retint par le poignet, qu'elle se tourna violemment. Pour la seconde fois cette semaine Elfman l'empêcha de s'enfuir, et la fée commençait à avoir ce sentiment de déjà-vu. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour déverser sa colère contre le géant, mais fut coupée dans son geste lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres brûlantes touchées les siennes. Elle avait une drôle de sensation dans le bas du ventre, des frissons lui parcourant tout le corps. Et même si elle voulait se convaincre que c'était à cause des températures, elle n'y arrivait pas. Cet agréable sentiment qui lui parcourait le corps lui faisait peur, elle ne pouvait pas croire que cela pouvait lui arriver. Une fille comme elle ? Avec une crème d'homme comme Elfman non... C'était tout simplement incompatible.

Le Strauss quant à lui, semblait assez satisfait parce qui venait de se passer. Surtout que son interlocutrice avait une petite expression du visage tout adorable selon lui. Une expression d'homme ! Pour Elfman, c'était gagné, il était sûr d'avoir enfin réussit à détruire le mur de mensonges qu'Ever avait créé pour protéger son cœur de fée. Malheureusement pour lui, les choses ne sont jamais faciles en tout cas pas avec Evergreen. Après un certain temps, il remarqua que la jeune femme devant lui fronçait les sourcils et avait remis son masque d'indifférence.

« Tu pensais faire quoi là !? » Demanda la fée, d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante. Elle allait démarrer tout un discours, trahissant à nouveau ce qu'elle ressentait réellement, mais fut à nouveau coupé par le mage de transformation. « Écoute, Evergreen » Dit Elfman d'un ton calme et sérieux.

L'intéressée fut d'ailleurs prise de court quand l'argentin utilisa son prénom entier, c'est vrai qu'elle lui avait répété à mainte reprise de ne pas l'appeler « Ever ». Cependant cet idiot sans cervelle continuait à le faire et elle s'en était presque acclimatée. Et à cet instant précis, il ne l'avait pas dit comme à son habitude... Cette fois, il était vraiment sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fuis à chaque fois... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'évites, mais sache que je te retrouverais toujours ! » Il prit une pause avant de continuer « Depuis que je t'ai dit ces quelques mots, tu essayes de t'échapper, pourquoi ? Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus intelligent, mais là, c'est toi qui joues les idiotes. » Il sourit en voyant l'expression outrée de son interlocutrice après qu'il l'avait insulté. « Tu m'as menti à plusieurs reprises hier... Pourtant, je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Parce que tu ne m'as peut-être pas menti ? » Répondit Evergreen à vive voix, elle avait retiré son poignet de la poigne de son ex équipier, et avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches. Prenant une pause qui mettait à nouveaux ses courbes de rêve en valeur.

Elfman regarda amuser, sa façon de faire. Il la prit par la taille et l'approcha un peu plus. « Non j'ai été honnête, et tu sais ce qui est le pire dans tout ça » Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura « C'est que tout au fond de toi tu le sais » La seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu le regarda choquée « C'est fau... »

« Sérieusement, Ever ? Tu vas continuer ? » Demanda le mage de transformation, il avait pris entre ses doigts le menton de sa future compagne « Tu sais que le mensonge ne te va pas au teint ! » Le géant termina sa phrase avant de redéposer pour la seconde fois ses lèvres sur celle de la fée. Celle-ci se laissa fondre au baiser. De toute façon, elle était prisonnière. Elle venait de se faire avoir comme une débutante, capturer par un homme un vrai. D'un coup-de-poing, il lui avait détruit le mur de fausseté qu'elle avait tenté de se créer.

Elfman quant à lui, il était satisfait, il n'avait pas besoin que sa belle prononce ces trois mots. Après ce qui venait de se passer pendant ces deux jours, ils avaient assez de preuves pour savoir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. « Ever, tu fais une piètre menteuse » pensa-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un Os que j'avais écrit pour la semaine ElfEver française que j'avais organisée. Cependant comme j'étais la seule à avoir posté quelques choses j'ai abandonné de recommencer une semaine comme ça. Peut être une prochaine fois. En attendant voilà, le 1er thème était le mensonge... J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Laissez un petit commentaire constructif s'il vous plaît :)<strong>


End file.
